De Victorias y Batallas
by Frio.Invierno
Summary: México y USA se reúnen a ver el partido para la final de Copa de Oro.  Alfred llega tarde, México gana. Y todo eso, sumándole la legendaria rivalidad. Simplemente una cosa llevó a la otra. One-shot, advertencia: Yaoi y lemon.


Contiene palabras altisonantes, muy altisonantes. Lemon desangrante y explicito, por lo cual es M. Además de situaciones absurdas venidas de otro mundo, o sea un Crackfic. Y no tiene en realidad mucha trama, así que disculpen si no hay mucho dialogo, PWP.

Todo pertenece a su autor, o séase el que escribió el desangrante manga de Hetalia con tintes casi no yaois, que te hacen nunca pensar mal: Hidekazu Himaruya

Aclaraciones rápidas… casi: Bueno para empezar puse la palabra Meksico porque siento que a si la pronuncian en inglés. Además cabe decir que en lo absoluto sé como es el estadio del Rose Bowl, así que no sé realmente, si haya palcos, cómo sean y en dónde estén colocados, me lo saque de la imaginación y de algunas imágenes por internet ;) Otra cosa importante, bueno… sé un poco de inglés pero no lo manejo al 100%, así que si encuentran alguna discrepancia infórmenmelo por favor, les estaría agradecida. Por lo demás intento apegarme a las características más destacadas de canon que se han hecho de los fics, pero como mexicana es difícil no imprimir algo tuyo en él y siempre se entra en el dilema político.

¡Ah¡, sí, el nombre de Pedro lo he visto mucho en los fics, así que también lo tomo prestado, pertenece a quién lo haya utilizado primero

**De Victorias y Batallas**

Había viajado a Estados Unidos con el permiso del presidente, aún cuando se suponía que los asuntos de Estado habían mantenido su escritorio enterrado en papeles por revisar toda la semana, por no dejar de lado los mil compromisos que tenía con las otras naciones. Pero la verdad era que, siempre que se hablaba de fútbol las cosas en México parecían detenerse por unas dulces horas en las que los mexicanos se daban el lujo de apoyar a su país aún sí las cosas se veían difíciles para el equipo de la camiseta verde, además estaba la excusa de festejar y vamos, que eso se le daba muy bien. Aunque cabe decir que siempre había un absurdo dejo de esperanza por superar algún rival que se sentía superior en el campo y tratar de eliminar el dejo de inferioridad que muchas veces lo caracterizaba a él. A veces a Pedro le frustraba esa manera pesimista de ser y de doblegarse ante las exigencias extranjeras, sobre todo a las de Alfred, y estas pequeñas victorias representaban para el cosas valiosas, porque significaba superar barreras invisibles, barreras ideológicas. Quería demostrar que aunque sea por una vez en varios años podía derrotar a Estados Unidos en algo. Y la verdad era que tenía bastante confianza en cuanto al fútbol.

El otro punto, en cuanto a la importancia de no sólo obtener la Copa de Oro, radicaba en que el ganador estaría en Copa Confederaciones y México de verdad anhelaba estar dentro, quería enfrentarse a los otros siete equipos ganadores, así que sí, si era bastante importante.

Miró atentamente desde su palco, como el Rose Bowl se iba llenando poco a poco, tratando de olvidar los pensamientos amargos hacía la otra nación, además deseaba poder controlar los constantes y nerviosos movimientos, no quería que Alfred notara que este evento era algo muy importante para él, sería como mostrar debilidad. Trató de concentrarse en la estructura del enorme estadio, que sí, admitiendo con amargura, era magnifico y Pedro volvió a sentir el tirón de la envidia y la admiración dentro de las entrañas, como siempre le pasaba con él. Y es que a pesar de que no soportaba a Alfred, podía decir que admiraba y gustaba de la compañía del gringo en la misma medida, de una manera tan absurda que lo hacía parecer incomprensible, así era su relación, una maraña sin sentido. Quizá al hecho que fueran vecinos o al hecho de que Estados Unidos era un ser que se comunicaba en idioma extraterrestre, el caso es que entre ellos, simplemente era un tira y a floja.

Sonrió con suficiencia al ver que el color predominante en las tarimas era el verde, tratando de matar el sentimiento absurdo de odio. Debía admitir que sentía orgullo al ver que habían manchas de color rojo y azul por todo el estadio, pero sin duda los mexicanos siempre fieles a su selección, llenaban al menos el setenta y cinco por ciento del lugar. Le gustaba poder presumirle a Alfred que al menos el público estaba a su favor y a pesar de que estaban jugando en Estados Unidos, nada se podía comparar con la cantidad de inmigrantes y no inmigrantes mexicanos que había en el estadio, los mismos que el estadounidense odiaba tanto, por eso su sonrisa este día sería el doble de grande que siempre. Porque también había un buen pronostico de ganar la Copa Oro gracias a que el equipo mexicano había jugado muy bien los partidos anteriores así que esperaba que ganarle a su enemigo acérrimo fuera más que un simple pronostico, para ser una realidad.

Miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para comenzar y Alfred todavía no aparecía. Habían quedado de verse en ese palco para mirar el partido juntos. Y volvían a esa relación absurda de camaradería y dependencia, esa necesidad de estar juntos pero repelerse al mismo tiempo y es que sus personalidades totalmente opuestas se atraían irremediablemente y aún después de tanto tiempo México no podía olvidar la hermosa figura de Alfred perturbando su vida, no concebía su vida sin él.

Y por tercera vez el mexicano intentó matar de nuevo el sentimiento.

-¡¿Dónde está ese maldito gringo oxigenado? Ni si quiera tiene el respeto por su selección…

Observó alrededor, el lugar era bastante más que privado y lujoso, tenía un pequeño sillón de cuero café que daba una comodidad extraordinario a la vez que había otros más pequeños a los lados. Mientras al centro había una pequeña mesa de caoba, y por supuesto estaba el minirefri lleno de cervezas frías. Había un estante del otro lado de la habitación, dando cara al sillón, en medio de éste, había una tele grande, de pantalla plana, al fondo había una pequeña cocineta montada y el horno y la estufa destacaban en colores obscuros. Mientras que a la izquierda del mexicano estaban las puertas corredizas de cristal que daban a las sillas acolchadas rojas, viendo hacía la gran cancha verde.

El mexicano sonrió tristemente por un momento para después golpearse mentalmente; sabía que para el gringo no era tan importante un partido de _soccer_, cómo él le decía, porque si se hablaba de fútbol, entonces era americano y vaya que eso si que era importante, no esas nimiedades de patear un balón a lo tonto, no claro que no, el fútbol debía llevar una estructura compleja y además por qué no podían cargar el balón en sus manos, además debería hacerse súper complicado, para demostrar su superioridad intelectual, pero ¡va!, eso no era fútbol, claro que no, pregúntenle a cualquiera fuera de Estados Unidos. Era una quimera creada por Alfred, que se pirateó el nombre, porque Rugby no sonaba tan cool.

-Ese idiota…- Pedro se acomodo por cuarta vez en el sillón, sintiéndose realmente tonto por haber ido solo. Hubiera invitado a otro país, pero en verdad pensó que a nadie le gustaría venir a ver un partido que no les concernía en lo más mínimo y además con Alfred por aquí.

Suspiró.

Estaba empezando a frustrarse y casi podía escuchar hablándose solo. Así que como mejor idea, Pedro decidió tomar una botella de cerveza en sus manos y echarse un gran trago para calmar la ansiedad. Mientras tanto la ovación del público lo saco de su cavilación. Con entusiasmo, olvidando completamente a Alfred, el mexicano se levantó y se acercó lo más que pudo a la orilla del palco para ver a los jugadores mexicanos alineándose. Él también dio un grito de júbilo. Al segundo siguiente gritó más fuerte y el sonido del Himno Nacional Mexicano se escuchó por los altavoces, Pedro sonrió alegremente mientras se paraba recto y saludaba. Cantó hasta el final y con respeto oyó el himno de Alfred, pero frunció el ceño al notar todavía la ausencia del gringo.

Hubiera preferido salir a la zona general y celebrar con su gente, si después de todo a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo acudir a su partido. En que estaba pensando al invitar a alguien que evidentemente no tenía ningún interés en este hermoso deporte, el mexicano se enfurruño y se sentó mientras observaba el comienzo del partido. Si Alfred llegaba le patearía el trasero, simplemente, y si no llegaba, también lo haría.

**Gol**

Después de los dos primeros goles de Estados Unidos, México estaba a punto de reventar del coraje. Encima de que Alfred no llegaba y que por lo visto no iba llegar, su equipo estaba totalmente perdiendo 2-0. Estaba absolutamente deprimido, sentado con los brazos cruzados para de vez en cuanto estirarlos para tomar la botella de cerveza como si de agua se tratara. Llevaba al menos unas cinco y se sentía algo mareado, pero eso era simplemente una cosita a comparación de la frustración que sentía. Ya ni siquiera daba aplausos, ni grititos, sólo cuando estaban cerca del gol se levantaba sólo para dar alaridos de pura decepción.

**Gol**

Cuando termino el segundo tiempo México recupero vitalidad, gritaba todo el tiempo y celebrara los dos goles para el empate como si no hubiera mañana. La cerveza se le había subido un poco a la cabeza y no paraba de sonreír. Había entrado al baño más que un par de veces y comía como loco unos tacos que encontró en el buffet del estadio.

México había dado una remontada espectacular al partido y Pedro realmente ya no sentía tanto la ausencia de Alfred, es más lo agradecía, porque la primera media hora hubiera sido realmente insoportable con él.

Se llevo de nuevo a la botella a la boca, mientras luchaba por ver a las animadoras que caminaban por el campo animando a la audiencia, haciendo piruetas y dejando ver sus increíbles piernas. Cuando por fin oyó la puerta del palco abrirse.

Dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacía la entrada, tan rápido que se lastimó el cuello en el trayecto y entonces vio aparecer a un Alfred con la blanquísima camisa de su selección, vestido de Jeans. Llevaba los lentes atorados al cuello de la camisa y su cabello parecía extrañamente alborotado. Mientras sonreía misteriosamente, cosa rara en él, ya que para no variar, su actitud idiota siempre se combinaba con su sonrisa más idiota. El mexicano rara vez lo veía poner caras diferentes a las habituales.

El mexicano se extraño aún más al ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y en la mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de Mc'Donalds; Pedro rodó los ojos.

Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente para comenzar un duelo entre ellas. Alfred se inclinó en la puerta de cristal mientras recargaba la bolsa de papel contra su cintura, con el cuerpo ligeramente ladeado. Un mechón de cabello color claro resbaló hasta tocar las largas pestañas, contrastando con el zafiro de sus. Pedro no pudo detener el desastroso pensamiento que se coló, y es que Alfred se veía sexy.

Se sintió un poco intimidado, pero lo disimuló bien con el entrecejo fruncido, el americano le estaba mandando miradas demasiado intensas y tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien. Alfred estaba… ¿coqueteando? No es que no lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad; es decir, el mismo lo había hecho un par de veces, cuando la tensión entre los dos era insoportable, pero sus peleas siempre terminaban más bien en golpizas y no en otra cosa. La verdad esperaba que Alfred no armara pleito esa noche.

-_The hero is coming Meksico…_-Alfred le miró intensamente por un minute. Y soltó una leve carcajada que erizó la piel del mexicano.- _Are you drunk?_ (El héroe está llegando México… Estás ebrio?)

-_¡Fuck you! (Jodete) Gringo _Idiota… llegas tarde, qué diablos te sucede, qué es esa actitud de niño pijo, pronto morderás el polvo- Alfred sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a él con una mirada indescifrable, era eso o de verdad la cerveza estaba teniendo efectos muy raros… o Alfred intentaba provocarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, Pedro retrocedió un poco cuando Alfred invadió un poco de su espacio personal sólo para tomar la botella de sus manos. Bien definitivamente, estaba ebrio…

_¡Pero que estaba pensando que haría!_

Alfred lo miró suspicaz por un momento.

-_I forgot it, little immigrant and I don't want fuck with you at all… __Pedrou has a dirty mouth _(Lo olvide, pequeño inmigrante y en lo absoluto quiero follar contigo. Pedro tiene una boca sucia) – dijo Alfred en un tono burlón, mientras Pedro entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba indignado.

-¿A quién le dices inmigrante pendejo? Y no me contestes en inglés, si me entiendes, háblame en español.- El mexicano se levantó y apretó los puños.

-Pero si estamos en mi país-Alfred amplió su sonrisa y se sentó a su lado jalando al morocho al mismo tiempo. Pedro se estremeció cuando el otro paso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y el desequilibrio que le causaba el alcohol, lo hizo tambalear un poco. Alfred acercó su boca a la oreja del menor y le dijo- Pero sólo le tienes que decir al _hero_ que tu inglés es muy malo y yo te ayudo a no pasar vergüenzas, ¡Ah!...

Ahora comprendía las miradas raras y el sonrojo de las mejillas.

-¡¿Estás tomado wey?... Suéltame idiota, no te me acerques tanto- Pedro trato de poner distancias, mientras el aliento alcohólico le pegó en el rostro. Alfred estaba muy cerca, sus narices se rozaban, un calor indescriptible subió por todo su cuerpo, sus orejas se calentaron, Alfred sonrió ampliamente, nunca en su vida habían estado tan cerca. Pedro podía distinguir cada detalle en su rostro y se sintió completamente vulnerable. Maldijo por lo bajo y con sus manos empujó fuerte hacía atrás.- No puedo creer que estés más ebrio que yo, ¿dónde estabas?

Cuando Alfred tomaba, tomaba mucho, sobre todo cerveza y terminaba poniéndose encimoso o al menos eso decían los europeos a México nunca le había tocado ver a USA perdiendo el control. Lo peor de todo es que era un país muy fuerte y México a pesar de ser bastante grande, no competía en fuerzas con él.

El norteamericano se separó de Pedro y lo miró atentamente como analizando la situación. – ¡You knowww! Tony y yo hicimos una apuesta Meksico, yo aposte a que ganaba 5-0 y el aposto a que tu ganarías. Cómo se recuperaron, perdí automáticamente y Tony me hizo tomar mucho, mucho… tequila… Meksico… ¡Ah que soy un hero!, soy el mejor, dame un abrazo y demuéstrale a tu _hero_, amor y respeto. Y dime que soy el mejor…

-¡¿Pero qué chingados… aléjate? ¡5-0!, ¿de dónde sacaste tremenda estupidez? Todavía no termina el partido wey, que gringo más idio…

Los trompetas y los vítores interrumpieron el forcejeo. Alfred finalmente lo soltó y ambos asomaron a la cancha, el partido estaba a punto de reanudarse, las hermosas animadoras regresaban por los túneles.

México sólo mantuvo distancias de Alfred.

-¡Shit! ¡This is awful! Esperaba ver a las animadoras… es tu culpa Peter.

-¡Qué! ¡No! El único con episodios de boa constrictor eres tú… además, no es como si pudieras quejarte, después de todo eres el único que llegó tarde por andar haciendo estúpidas apuestas.- México regresó a su asiento y el partido comenzó. Alfred aún seguía de pie dando chiflidos de borracho y tambaleándose de un lado al otro, Pedro sonrió sinceramente, su corazón aún latía frenético por el acercamiento de Alfred y sentía un ridículo cosquilleo en su estómago. Podía distinguir la amplia espalda del norteamericano y sintió deseos de unirse a su desmadre, pero se contuvo.

**Gol**

Siguieron tomando cerveza a pesar de que México le advirtió a Alfred que él definitivamente no se encargaría de un borracho. Aunque Pedro ya no estaba seguro de que ninguno saliera de ahí completo. Pero no importo mucho.

Cuando el equipo mexicano metió el tercer gol, Pedro hizo un baile ridículo y le gritaba al estadounidense cosas como: ¡Come te ésta! ¡A qué no te lo esperabas! ¡Olé, olé, eha, eha! ¡Qué Putos! ¡Son una ver#$%! Y demás cosas sin sentido que harían sangrar los oídos de USA si no estuviera acostumbrado. El americano sólo lo miraba con las cejas totalmente levantadas y con un mohín de enfado, en su mente se maquinaba la forma más cruel y vil de venganza.

**Gol**

Para el cuarto gol los dos estaban completamente entonados. Se gritaban cosas el uno al otro, mientras Alfred maldecía y trataba de animar a sus jugadores, cómo si en los últimos minutos algo se pudiera hacer. Cuando el pitido del árbitro sonó para finalizar, el mexicano gritaba mucho. Alzaba las manos y daba vueltas en su lugar. Alfred se sentó decepcionado, mientras terminaba la hamburguesa que había llevado. Miraba al mexicano con ojos fulminantes y lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

Llevaba la camisa negra de la selección, con los toques verdes en los hombros, traía unas bermudas color caqui y unos tenis negros Nike, con toques blancos. No era muy alto, su media en realidad era 1.67 aunque Alfred en realidad era bastante más alto que él, su estatura iba poco más del 1.80 cm. El cabello castaño del mexicano era un poco corto, algunos mechones caían en su frente y otros estaban en punta. Sus ojos color miel brillaban de alegría y Alfred no podía evitar mirar el apiñonado y plano abdomen que se dejaba ver cada vez que el mexicano alzaba los brazos para celebrar. Una corriente eléctrica combinada con enojo subió por o todo su cuerpo, en un impulso se levantó y tomo al mexicano de las muñecas y lo estrelló contra los asientos, dispuesto a macharlo a golpes.

El otro soltó un largo quejido y busco aterrorizado la mirada de Estados Unidos, quizá se había pasado un poco de entusiasmo, con lo volátil que era América. Apretó los puños y retrocedió un poco, dispuesto a defenderse si Alfred comenzaba a golpearlo, pero sus ojos se encontraron y el mexicano sintió un sobresalto al observar que estaban más oscuros de lo normal, una sombra de deseo y furia que hizo estremecer a México de pies a cabeza.

Conocía esa mirada, alguna vez la había observado en Antonio.

-¿Qué pa-sa… Alfred?

El aludido sonrió de lado, de una manera que sonrojó a México. Era una sonrisa malvada, que definitivamente no auguraba nada bueno.

-_Time of revenge… dear Peter _(Tiempo de venganza… querido Pedro)- El Americano terminó con la distancia entre los dos y tocó los labios del mexicano. Eran suaves, no muy gruesos ni delgados, sintió el cosquilleo de la anticipación encima de su estómago y mordió ligeramente el labio superior mientras que el inferior lo succionó con fuerza, el temblor en el cuerpo del menor lo hizo separarse. Sintió un extraño temor, a ser rechazado, pero al contrario, el mexicano se aferraba a su camisa y había entreabierto los labios como invitación, sin decir nada, esperando, desconcertado pero esperando.

-Alfred…-Suspiró el moreno con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

-_Meksico…_- el americano lo jalo contra su cuerpo, mientras se dirigían al sillón del palco. Todavía se escuchaban los vítores y celebraciones, pero el sólo podía pensar en los labios exquisitos del moreno. En abarcar con sus manos toda esa piel canela, quería lamer, succionar y morder cada rincón, no entendía que sucedía... o tal vez sí. Tal vez tenía que ver en cómo últimamente las peleas violentas con México ya no lo satisfacían, o tal vez tenía que ver con que Antonio hubiera hecho unos comentarios extraños en una reunión, sobre la "exquisita piel de chocolate", no, no lo sabía, pero ya no lo soportaba, quería eliminar todo eso por otro medio que por los golpes, quería comprobar que su piel podía ser tan dulce.

Traspasaron las puertas de cristal y a tropezones llegaron frente al sillón. Alfred Empujó al mexicano con un poco de fuerza, éste calló sobre su espalda y el americano se coloco entre sus piernas, casi recostado contra él. Mientras Alfred se ocupada en alzar la camiseta lo suficiente para poder morder los pezones obscuros. El mexicano se retorcía con fuerza, mientras suspiraba y su respiración se agitaba. Sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos dorados mientras repetía el nombre del Alfred como un mantra. Si cerebro pareció fundirse en un determinado momento y la admiración y estúpido enamoramiento que creyó al ver olvidado en la época colonial resurgió como espuma e hizo prisionera a cada célula de su cuerpo.

En ese momento, realmente nada importaba, sólo sus cuerpos fundiéndose como chocolate.

El estadounidense era demandante, sus movimientos eran un poco bruscos y México se estaba derritiendo con los besos apasionados, sentía la piel arder y ser maltratada por los dientes, pero eso le excitaba mucho más. Sus manos viajaban de los suaves cabellos dorados a la espalda y a los anchos hombros, acariciando, delineando los músculos, tratando de concentrar su mente en las caricias que parecían mil manos en su cuerpo. Soltó un alarido de sorpresa cuando el americano bajo sus manos hasta el cierre de la bermuda y acarició la erección que evidente que se apretaba contra el cierre. Alfred sonrió autosuficiente, de ser el causante de esas reacciones y con lentitud desabrocho y los bajo por las morenas piernas dejándolo solamente en bóxers, sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente, invitándolo, retando a que el país se atreviera. Sus labios volvieron a reclamar con ferocidad y el mexicano también correspondió con violencia, ahora se sentía contagiado por la pasión del otro.

Parecía sólo lengua, dientes y saliva, pero era excitante, su piel se estremecía a cada segundo y sus manos empezaron a perder la timidez para acariciar también el cuerpo del americano. Con sus manos también rozo descaradamente la erección del estadounidense, el otro jadeó y a partir de ese momento las cosas se calentaron mucho, los dos luchaban por tener el control y cada beso y caricia parecía una batalla por hacer sentir más al otro.

Y repentinamente el mexicano empujó a Alfred para quedar sentado sobre él. Jaló con fuerza el cabello del otro, mientras lamía y mordisqueaba su clavícula. Alfred sintió perder el control cuando el mexicano insinuó movimientos ondulantes sobre él. Podía sentir las redondas y firmes nalgas rozar su erección y se estaba volviendo insoportablemente loco.

_-¡Oh my god… this… it's… mmm, more…! _(¡Oh Dios mío… esto… mmm, más…!)

Alfred sintió contra su piel sonreír al moreno. Así que contraatacó y con sus manos apretó las firmes nalgas mientras besaba la tierna piel del cuello. Una mano se dirigió justo hacía el elástico del bóxer y lo jaló lo suficiente para dejar ver la húmeda erección. Alfred sin dudarlo la toma entre sus manos y empezó a mastúrbalo. Por un momento el mexicano se detuvo y jadeó largamente, el inesperado movimiento lo había tomado por sorpresa y una corriente eléctrica se acumuló justo en la base de su pene. Lloriqueó un poco, con la vista nublada, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba poder mantener ese juego de preliminares. Ambos estaban ansiosos, duros y calientes.

La tensión acumulada en ambos era demasiada.

El mexicano quitó las manos del americano de su erección y decidió que era momento de llegar más lejos. Así que se hincó entre sus rodillas y con rapidez desabrocho el cierre, Alfred sólo lo miraba intrigado. Pedro bajó el cierre y jaloneó el pantalón. Alfred levantó las caderas y este se deslizó hasta el final. Como pudo el americano se deshizo de éste, además de los zapatos y las medias. Mientras tanto México parecía indeciso, hasta que finalmente también tironeó los calzoncillos negros. Su boca se hizo agua y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más al ver la firme erección de su vecino, firme y dura después de las atenciones anteriores.

Alfred sintió un tirón en la erección cuando la mirada del mexicano se obscureció más, observándolo. Incrédulo vio como éste se adelantaba y la tomaba con sus manos, fue cuando simplemente gimió con fuerza, mientras hechaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos se aferraron como garras a la suave piel del sillón y el líquido pre seminal chorreó un poco. Pero nunca estuvo preparado para que esos dulces labios se cerraran alrededor de él, ahí simplemente no pudo soportarlo más y sus caderas parecieron perder el control y se enterró en esa maravillosa boca. El mexicano trataba de complacer a su amante, se esforzaba en tragar la mayor parte de la erección y con sus manos tocaba y tironeaba los testículos, justo como a él le gustaba.

-_Just… noo… I…Me-eksico… __¡Jesus, this is perfect!_ (Sólo… no…Yo… México… ¡Jesús, esto es perfecto!)- El mexicano aumento el ritmo de la felación y Alfred estaba casi en el punto máximo, pero quería ir más allá, quería que el juego fuera más peligroso. Anhelaba una revancha completa, sería fabuloso llegar en su boca, ese era un pensamiento delirante, pero podría ser en otra ocasión.-Stop_, stop… god… stop Pedro _(Para Pedro)- el americano jaló al otro de los cabellos y se inclinó para besarlo. El mexicano simplemente se dejo hacer, deteniendo la atención a la erección de Alfred.

Parecía aturdido y ni siquiera estaba ya consciente de las cosas que hacía, sólo estaba disfrutando, eso y sumado a la cerveza en su sangre, todo se sentía como una explosión de sensaciones cada vez más frenéticas. Además hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tenía un encuentro como ese.- _It's all right… come here, it's my turn _(Esta bien… ven aquí, es mi turno) - Alfred se levantó y jaló al excitado mexicano. Lo abrazó por la espalda y lo inclinó contra el sillón. El mexicano se dejó hacer, mientras sentía como Alfred lamía su nuca y restregaba su erección contra su espalda.

Y cuando Alfred se deshizo de sus bóxers finalmente. Se sintió enrojecer más, si al caso era posible. Miles de corrientes eléctricas viajaron por su cuerpo cuando sintió los largos dedos de Alfred delinear el contorno de sus nalgas con sus yemas.

-_You are beautiful (Eres hermoso)_- Mexico jadeó.

Con delicadeza Alfred separó las suaves nalgas. Su erección punzó ante la vista de la pequeña entrada. Se llevó una mano a la boca y chupo sus dedos, cuando los consideró bastante humedecidos, los deslizó por la tierna piel hasta meter uno, sintió la piel de alrededor apretar y un quejido de sorpresa y dolor llego hasta sus oídos. Alfred estaba ansioso, pero no deseaba lastimarlo, además con las mordidas y los chupetones que se dieron, había sido más que suficiente. Lastimarlo profundamente para que después no lo disfrutara no lo complacía, así que lo preparo lo suficiente, quería oírlo gemir y nada más.

Al tercer dedo la entrada estaba bastante dilatada y el mexicano jadeaba contra el reposabrazos mientras él lo masturbaba.

_-¡Ah sí, sí sí! Más adentro Alfred… si por favor…_- El americano complacido dejó una cadena de besos por toda la columna vertebral y también reclamó sus labios varias veces antes de sentirse listo para finalmente entrar en el mexicano.

-_I'll do Meksico, I can't wait more_ (Lo haré ya México, no puede esperar más)- susurró Alfred en su oído y México se estremeció por completo.

-_I'm alredy… Alfred… its fine, just do it_. (Estoy listo… Alfred… está bien, sólo hazlo)

Se separó un poco mientras tomaba su erección para lubricarla un poco y con lentitud la acercó a la entrada. Se sintió morir cuando la punta entro por completo. Sentía el cuerpo del otro apretarlo maravillosamente. Se obligó a seguir un poco más, tratando de no ser brusco, pero las caderas del mexicano se movían incitándolo a seguir. Cuando estuvo dentro por completo, el mundo giró por completo y se inclinó buscando los labios de Pedro. Éste le correspondió el beso maravillado, jadeante y excitado.

-_Move on, please move on Alfred_ (Muévete Alfred, por favor muévete)-Obedeciendo el Americano salió por completo y se volvió a enterrar en él. Tomó sus caderas y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Sentía el maravilloso cuerpo del otro atraparlo, los jadeos del menor lo incitaban y su cabeza simplemente hervía, todo su cuerpo de derretía. Se adelantó un poco sin bajar el ritmo y quitó las manos del mexicano de su erección y él mismo lo masturbó, el otro simplemente lloriqueó un poco y ofreció su cuerpo. Ambos se sentían fundir cada vez que parecían a punto de llegar al orgasmo, se besaban apasionadamente y se mordían entre ellos, lastimándose con ferocidad.

-_¡My God! _(Dios Mío)

-No puedo… no puedo más Alfred- El mexicano soltó un largo lamento. El latigazo del orgasmo lo recorrió de las puntas de los pies hasta la cabeza, mientras veía chispas y su cuerpo se contrajo por completo. Sus manos se enterraron contra el sillón y Alfred pudo ver una vena sobresalir en su cuello, mientras el sillón se llenaba de semen.

América sintió la deliciosa piel cerrándose alrededor de él varias veces. Y siguió empujando un poco más antes de sentir el chispazo por todo su cuerpo y venirse completamente dentro del mexicano

-_That was wonderful Meksico_ (Eso fue maravilloso México)- Alfred se recargo contra el laxo cuerpo, sudoroso y todavía agitado.

-¡Si, Dios que buen polvo Alfred!- El mexicano giró un poco el cuerpo y el americano se sostuvo con las manos, dándole espacio.- Si todas tus venganzas y nuestras peleas, son siempre así, entonces creo que me agradan bastante.

Alfred sonrió y besó los labios del otro con dulzura. El mexicano le devolvió la sonrisa y correspondió.

Realmente podían gastar más energía en este tipo de actividades y no en tratar de demostrarle al mundo que se llevaban bien, mientras a sus espaldas trataban de matarse el uno al otro.

Welll done… xD Me había prometido no hacer nada de esta pareja y menos de estos eventos, que luego me van a querer linchar. El caso es que simplemente no me pude resistir y lo termine escribiendo, porque amo y odio el USAxMex, como al mismo Estados Unidos. Además creo que es el one-shot más largo que he hecho.

Espero lo disfruten


End file.
